1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is in the field of coaxial connectors for circuit boards.
After the mounting of SMD devices on circuit boards and subsequent soldering, circuit boards are contact-connected to one another from a radiofrequency standpoint. In this case, it is necessary to compensate for location and positional inaccuracies of the SMDs (Surface Mounted Devices) in a radial and axial direction, in order that the radiofrequency properties are maintained. In general, it is necessary to connect a plurality of connectors simultaneously.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Various circuit board coaxial connectors are known from the prior art. Said connectors have a multipartite construction comprising a first and a second connector part, which are operatively connected to each other by means of an adapter piece. There are problems in respect of the fact that said connectors usually have a complicated construction and/or permit only insufficient movement play.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,925,403 was published in 1988 and discloses a coaxial connector of the type described comprising an adapter piece. The connector is constructed such that it can compensate for a certain lateral offset. A mechanical snap-action connection is produced by means of an outer conductor of the adapter piece.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,879,177 discloses a further connector comprising a first and a second connector part, which can be operatively connected by an adapter piece. The adapter piece serves to compensate for a certain lateral offset.
WO0052788A1 from the same applicant was published in 2000 and discloses an improved connector of the generic type. The connector has a first and a second connector part, which can be operatively connected by means of an adapter piece. In order to reduce forces that arise, a ball-and-socket joint is used at least on one side.
EP1207592 was published in 2002 and relates to a coaxial plug arrangement comprising a first and a second coaxial plug connector and a contact sleeve connecting them. The contact sleeve is designed such that it is laterally tiltable in a predetermined region. The first coaxial plug connector and the contact sleeve have a latching connection in the region of their outer conductor. The latching connection in the region of the outer conductors has a restrictive effect on the freedom of movement. All first coaxial plug connectors are arranged in a common first plastic housing and all second coaxial plug connectors are arranged in a common second plastic housing.
Further connectors with one of the generic type are known from US2004038586, US2007026698 A, US2006194465A, CN2879475Y, and CN101459304A.